Stolen Away
by Wamakai
Summary: Haru has been having a bit of a hard time lately. Who is it who will come and steal all her worries and troubles away - or perhaps her from them? HaruxMukuro/8669


**So, this is the very first time I am writing for Mukuro as a main character and I am so not sure how well I pulled it off. I hope I did a pretty decent job but I will be waiting for your reviews to tell me so or otherwise. The reason I wrote for this couple is that the only other two complete stories for them are sad and tragic. I wonder if this pairing will pick up? Well, we'll see. Till then, many thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR neither do I claim any rights to it or any of the characters and/or locations in this fan fiction story that you may recognise from the anime/manga. I am only responsible for the plot.**

He watched her stand leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed. She was watching her friends in the main room arguing, laughing and talking with each other as was the Vongola's norm. Perhaps he should say something to her... but what? They barely had anything in common. She belonged to the world of happiness and laughter and his world was as dark and bleak as the foggy night outside.

Yet she wasn't smiling – not like he'd remembered it. Her smile usually touched her eyes and reflected the unbound mirth from within. Today, that smile was only a hollow shell. For all it was worth, it may have been painted on a china doll. She still looked lovely, but a lot less happy. Peering into the room from behind her, he saw why.

For all the years Mukuro had known Haru, she had been following the Vongola boss around proclaiming her love and her desire to be his wife to anyone who would listen. This particular evening, however, he seemed especially intent on the Sun Guardian's younger sister; Sasagawa Kyoko.

It was no secret where Tsuna's interests lay. It was as obvious as the sky was blue. Yet still, Haru waited and hoped. Somehow, that immovable hope seemed to have cracked tonight. How could it not when Kyoko was laughing so happily in Tsuna's arms and Tsuna seemed mesmerised by her. Surely by now Haru had noticed...

"And here I thought I would get some peace tonight," he said by way of announcing his presence. The corners of her mouth lifted a little higher as she turned to him then she looked back at the scene.

"You don't look too happy either. Well, it's to be expected. The Mafia are not ones to keep people happy for very long." She didn't reply to that. Looking down at her fingers, she heaved a deep sigh and settled more comfortably against the frame.

"Everyone must think I'm crazy – loving him like I do. It's not like I don't know that he was never mine to begin with... I only hoped."

His gaze softened by a fraction and he lifted his hand towards her. He stopped himself before he could do something unnecessary. She didn't want or need _**him**_. But maybe he could make her smile a little. If the gang could see him now, they would laugh their heads off. With a wave of his hand, he materialised a dark red rose into his hand.

"Here, take this."

She blinked at him severally wondering what he was up to. She reached out though and took the flower from him. It was surprisingly real although she was pretty sure it was one of his illusions. She looked from it to him and back again then realised they were no longer in the mansion. Somehow, he had transported the two of them outside.

Beside them was a babbling brook whose waters reflected perfectly the light of the bright full moon above. A million stars dotted the sky and dozens of fireflies lit the ground around them. The wind blew through the grass around them in a gentle hush. It was utterly lovely.

"Where is this?" she whispered in awe. Her rose still in hand, she walked to the brook and dipped her fingers in its cool waters. Somehow, being here didn't feel so very bad at all. She smiled and then her vision went blurry. A tear slowly made its way down her face and she sobbed. She was crying? Why were the tears coming? She wasn't sad any more...

Turning, she walked right up to him and threw her arms around him. She hadn't meant to and had no idea how he would react. But he was warm and steady. Her sobs now tore from her chest and she heaved as more tears came. His arms came around her and she was completely surrounded by him. It was unlike any comfort she had ever known. Slowly, her sobs died down but in the quiet stillness of the night, still he held her.

"Thank you," she whispered clutching his shirt. In response, he kissed her forehead. She shut her eyes feeling his warm lips touch her skin. Somehow, all the hurt seemed to have drained away from her heart. Now it was replaced with an unsteady flicker of warmth. She looked into his heterochromatic eyes and blinked away the final tears. She was unable to look away.

No, it was more like she didn't want to.

When his face came close to hers, she stifled a gasp. Although somehow, this didn't seem too bad. But was it right or was she simply filling a hole in her heart? She turned away from him and tried to pull away.

"I can't. It wouldn't be fair to you... I would only be using you..." It was at this point that he smiled.

"You don't have to protect me," he said pulling her back into his arms and leaning dangerously close, "I know exactly what I'm doing."

With that, his lips rested on hers, tentatively letting her taste what she could have, what it was she wanted from him. Her hands went back to clutching his shirt as he touched her lips with his tongue. She gasped and she was his.

In that moment, he knew he was lost and could never be found.

He had held back for so long but for her to taste and feel so much better than he could ever have imagined – this was the happiness he had craved to feel. The softness of her body pressed against his was heaven incarnate. He felt himself drowning in her and he was not even putting up a fight to survive.

He pulled away and held her face in his hands, his forehead leaning against hers.

"I will show you happiness, Haru-chan. I will steal your heart from that no good Mafia boss and keep it for myself," he whispered then added with a smirk, "so you had better prepare yourself."

In a moment, Haru was once again standing in the doorway of the main room watching the festivities in exactly the same position she had been before Mukuro had taken her to that magical place. Here eyes didn't sting from all her tears and it was as if she hadn't moved from the moment he came... or thought he came. Had she been daydreaming again? She couldn't be. She wouldn't imagine herself kissing Mukuro...

With a slightly happier yet more wistful smile, she reached up to touch her still-tingling lips and noticed the rose in her hand. It hadn't disappeared so it was no dream. She smiled a secret smile to herself and watched Tsuna laugh with Kyoko.

The future was still uncertain. She didn't know what to expect of him at all. He was as mysterious as the mist he loved. He would remain so for a time yet.

But she still had a promise.

He had promised her happiness.

"So I had better prepare myself," she whispered. She chuckled and put the rose in a nearby vase. Well, he could try. Tsuna had always been the love of her life after all so he wouldn't be replaced that easily.

Although she wouldn't admit it to him any time soon, perhaps Mukuro had already stolen a very little bit of her heart.


End file.
